glee_las_vegas_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Chantel Layne
Chantel Layne is a main character in REBELReloaded's fanfiction, Glee: Las Vegas. She serves as a supporting character and she is currently a sophomore at Winwood High School. She is a member of the Sin City Serenades and she is often the powerhouse of the group. Chantel was created by REBELReloaded, and she is portrayed by American Idol winner/alumna, Candice Glover. Biography Chantel was born in a poverty-stricken neighborhood as a child, but her mother and father supported her and her siblings, Chanice and Scott, as much as they could. The good thing is that they were able to break free from the poverty after winning the lottery for a 50 million dollar prize. Half of the money was spent on getting a new home out of their neighborhood, so they moved to Las Vegas, Nevada, half of the money was also to put Chantel and her brother and sister into school, most of it was saved just in case. Chantel, however, usually grew up more selfish and cocky due to being more wealthy, which caused a lot of distaste from people around her. She became much more disrespectful and more rude to the people around her. But after listening to music, she began to realize her true talent was to sing. Season One Pilot Chantel first appears in the hallways of Winwood High School with best friend, Hailey Bennett. She and Hailey were near their lockers conversing and talking about how the cheerleaders all look down on them, and Chantel makes a remark saying how she was going to confront one of them for talking about her looks. As they talked, jock, Patrick, approached them and walked with them together in the hallways, and Hailey and Chantel exchange banter over their attraction to Josh Jury, but Chantel tells her that people dump Hailey a lot. Meanwhile, Chantel and Hailey are interested in the Glee Club flyer and they agree to join. Meanwhile, Chantel is the third to audition for Glee Club and in the auditorium, she performs I (Who Have Nothing) ''and everyone gives her a round of applause for her powerful voice, she then motivates Hailey as she is the next to audition. In the choir room, she takes part in performing Starships with the Glee Club, but she agrees to needing male voices. Personality She is a girl with an aspiring dream to become a singer and beyond, she has her dreams set on recieving fame and popularity, but her sassy, arrogant attitude gets in the way of that. She's not one of the most popular girls in school, but her voice is very acknowledged. She may come off as hot-headed, but she is very intelligent, hilarious and sometimes she has a Appearance She has black hair, brown eyes smooth brown skin, thick, usually wears leather jackets, jeans and boots. Songs Solos Season One *'I (Who Have Nothing) '''(Pilot) Solos (in a Group Number) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Winwood High Students Category:The Sin City Serenades